CDC is in the building
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Channy


**_I know I put out 'Stuttering' first, but this is actually the first Channy story I ever wrote. anyways, I dont own Sonnm, Chad, the Randoms, or the Falls... unfortuantely... although if I did, Sterling Knight would be in my closet living off cookies and milk :D and water... lol_**

"Chad Dylan Cooper is in the building" Chad announced as he walked into the prop room

"for the third time today, will you stop referring to yourself in thrid person. Kay thanks" Sonny sighed, turning to face the teen heart throb

"no" he smirked

"yes" she argued

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"no" Sonny said

"yes" Chad said

"Ha! got you!" she smiled

"oh shut it!" he yelled

"fine!"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"so were good?"

"oh were so good"

There was a long pause and Chad said

"why are you here alone anyways?"

"because I hoped to see you here" she replied sarcastically

"I knew it" he smirked

"oh get over yourself! Im going to my dressing room!" she sighed and quickly left the room

When she arrived in the dressing room and grabbed a pen and paper off her desk and wrote a couple poems, without consiously realizing they were about Chad.

About 20 minutes later Chad came in.

"hey Sonny. What... are you doing?" he asked seeing her completely spaced out look, and the pen and paper

He quickly snatched the paper and getting out of Sonnys reach, read them outloud.

"what is it about you that gives me butterflies? Makes me think about you from dawn to moon rise? I hate to admit it, how can it be? Because im not falling for you, your not falling for me. No matter how long I say this it became worse with that hand kiss (the one they have when James is dating Tawni and dumps her for Sonny cause shes on a 'date' with Chad) I need you, and its hard to say, but im hooked on you and need to say that im truely, madly, deeply, in love with you..." he paused to look at her and saw she was blushing madly.

He opened his mouth to read another when Sonny yelled

"no Chad dont read that next one!"

Chad smirked, cleared his throat, and read

"Chad, by Sonny Monroe" he smirked at her and continued "Your cute, your concieted, I like you, I hate you, you pretend to care just to get on TV, you used a poor puppy to get on the good side with me, You lie, you cheat, you insult me daily, yet thanks to you im falling apart, I try and try too keep away, but im falling more every day, I dont want to say it, I dont want to write it, but I think I finally know, my dear sweet Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Monroe is in love with you" he finished and looked up with a shocked expression and his gaze met an empty room.

"Sonny?" he called "damnit" he folded up the poem and held it to his heart, then self consiously looked around to make sure nobody had seen, and put it in his pocket and left the room.

Now, Sonny, was currently hiding in the vents.

"what are you doing in MY vents" Zora demanded

"hiding from Chad" Sonny replied

"eww him. A valid excuse. you may continue" Zora said and disappeared into another corridor of the many vents.

Sonny rolled her eyes and continued crawling when she realized she was over Chads dressing room. She looked through a vent slot and saw him reading a purple piece of paper.

"that looks like my note" she murmured and looked closer "that is my n-OTE!" she screamed the last bit as she fell through the vents and landed in Chads lap.

"Sonny" he gasped

"Chad!" she replied and jumped out of his lap, ran out of the dressing room, and got in a different set of vents.

Chad sighed and chased after her, to loose her near the vent.

"where is she" he hissed

"for twenty buck I'll tell ya" Zora said from above

"hey your the creepy vent chick!" Chad smirked

"do you want to know or not?" she sigehd

"yes" he sighed and handed her a 20

"in the vents. went in over there" she said, pointing at an opening and dissappeared

Chad paused, then shrugged and climbed into the vent.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is way too amazing to be in vents!" he complained and came face to face with Sonny

they both froze and Sonny said

"what are you doing here?"

"looking for you" he replied

"why so you can m-" she was cut off by Chads lips pressing onto hers

"I love you to" he smiled

"I love you" she giggled


End file.
